Love me please don't leave
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: Reituki - Gazetto - Quand un petit allumeur de première, à savoir Ruki, embrasse Uruha sur scène... En coulisse ça clash avec son petit ami...


**Titre de la Fic: Love me... please don't leave.  
><strong>

**Titre du Chapitre: ** Love me... please don't leave.**  
><strong>

**Titre complet : ** Love me... please don't leave.** (Aimes-moi. .. S'il te plais, ne pars pas.)  
><strong>

**Auteur **: Keiko

**Couple **: ... Comme souvent... Comme toujours xD.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note**: J'ai ça dans la tête depuis un petit moment.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_L'excitation, la fatigue, et le bonheur imprimaient l'âme des quatre hommes qui regagnèrent les coulisses dans un brouhaha d'échanges joyeux entre compagnon de scène. Il riait encore en se rappelant certains passages sur scènes les mettant tantôt en avant, tantôt en position de faiblesse. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser, tout le monde sauf un blond qui rageait intérieurement dans son coin, quand le guitariste, indiquant le blond d'un coup de tête lança à Ruki_

**« .Dis, il a pas l'air dans son assiette. »**

_Le chanteur lâcha un soupire, sachant parfaitement que cette question était une façon de l'inciter à demander au blond. Ruki lâcha seulement à l'intention de Reita._

**« Qu'est-ce que t'as? »**

_Oh non, ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout de lui demander, parce qu'il se doutait de la tournure des choses, et ça commençait déjà à l'ennuyer profondément. Le blond lui lança un regard furieux en lui répondant._

**« Ce que j'ai? Non mais c'était quoi ça? »**_  
><em>

**« Si tu parles de ce qu'on vient de faire c'était un concert. Tu perds la tête Rei.. »**

**« Oh oui, prends moi pour un con. Je te parles de toi! T'as vu comment tu te comportes? »**

_Ruki soupira. Il détourna le regard, ignorant la présence de Reita. Uruha qui était encore là, ajouta seulement._

**« T'étais déchaîné ce soir Ruki! Franchement je t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. »**

_Remarque qui énerva profondément Reita qui serrait les dents pour éviter de l'insulter copieusement. Au lieu de ça, il s'adressa à Ruki, homme de ses rêves, et tellement énervant quand il s'y mettait._

**« Et ça te prends souvent ce genre de choses? »**

**« Attends, tu fais pas la gueule pour ça quand même? »**

_Reita se leva, indigné. "ça", comme si c'était rien. Il planta son regard dans celui du petit chanteur et lui dit très sérieusement._

**« Ça? Tu l'embrassais à pleine bouche bordel! »**_  
><em>

**« Putain mais c'est du business Reita! »**

**« Je savais pas qu'en plus t'étais payé pour t'envoyer en l'air avec lui. »**

_Ruki laissa échappé une gifle sur la joue de Reita. Le blond ne lui en voulu pas, il faut dire que ça l'énervait énormément cette histoire à la base, et puis Ruki ouvrit à nouveau la bouche._

**« C'est du Fanservice! Rien de plus, rien de moins. J'ai embrassé Uruha c'est bon en fait pas un drame. »**_  
><em>

**« .J'ai l'air de quoi moi? Mon mec qui embrasse un autre devant des milliers de fans et en plus c'est filmé, et encore si il n'y avait que ça! »**_  
><em>

**« Dis moi. J'ai fait quoi d'autres alors! »**

**« Tu passes ton temps à te toucher les parties à tout les concerts, et t'embrasse Uruha. Et moi je dois le prendre cool relax? Je croyais qu'on sortait ensemble! »**

**« C'est peut être ça le problème! »**

_Les mots de Ruki dépassèrent sa pensée. Mais Reita les reçut en pleine face. Il était humilié, rabaissé, et maintenant Ruki osait dire que ça le faisait chier de sortir avec lui. Reita finit seulement partir dire, lâchant un peu l'affaire avec Ruki._

**« Désolé d'avoir des sentiments, et penser bêtement que c'était réciproque. »**

_Ruki réalisant son erreur, se calma, même si ses nerfs allaient bientôt finir par craquer. Il était le Showman, le mec qui faisait le show, celui qui mettait un peu l'ambiance, et si pour ça il devait faire le gros obsédé sur scène, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il soupira_

**« Tu sais très bien que c'est pas ça le problème. T'es trop jaloux. C'est de la scène, c'est pour la pub, la réputation, le fun, ça n'a rien de sexuel ou de pervers. C'est un jeu. »**_  
><em>

_Reita qui se rendait compte que Ruki ne comprenait pas à quel point son petit jeu pouvait le blesser, décida de lui rendre la pareille. Il lui fit un petit sourire, et attrapa la première fille du staff qui passait, pour l'embrasser. Et pas un petit baiser de pacotille, oh que non, il y allait avec la langue, et vas-y que je te colle une mains sur les fesses de la jeune file qui ne dit rien, et c'était compréhensible, il ne pouvait rien faire de peur que Reita décide de la virée, ou ce genre de choses. Quand Ruki eut sous ses yeux la scène, et vit comment Reita y allait fort en l'embrassant quasiment comme quand il l'embrassait lui, il sentit quelques choses en lui se briser. Et quand Reita finit par mettre fin au baiser en souriant à Ruki, il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'une autre mains s'abattait sur la joue encore endoloris du blond. Et pour toute explication._

**« Tu es un porc Reita! »**_  
><em>

_Et Ruki cachait avec maladresse une fureur qui prenait possession de lui.  
><em>

**« Tu comprends, c'est pour ma réputation de playboy. Après tout si je cours après les filles du staffs ça fera de la publicité. Tu crois que je devais aussi filmé ça? A moins que je montre a tout le publique à quel point tu aimes jouir en criant mon prénom quand on est tout les deux au lit? »**_  
><em>

_Ruki le regarda lui lança un regard noir, profondément, et intense. Il avait vraiment envie de lui en coller une troisième, mais Aoi intervint finalement, en disant seulement._

**« Bon ça va, vous êtes quitte. Reita va s'excuser, et Ruki tu promettras de ne plus jamais recommencer ça sur scène, ça vous va? »**

_Ruki jeta un regard sombre et outré à Aoi._

**« Jamais! Je fais ce que je veux sur scène, c'est encore mon corps à ce que je saches! »**_  
><em>

_Reita regardait Ruki refuser de comprendre. Refuser d'accepter qu'il puisse être jaloux et l'aimer, alors il finit par se rendre à l'évidence, qu'ils n'avaient pas à être ensemble. Il baissa la tête, et répondit très calme._

**« Puisque je suis un poids, je te rends ta liberté. A toi, et au groupe. Trouvez-vous un autre bassiste. Moi je jette l'éponge. »**

_Reita n'attendit pas les réactions de ses amis, et se dirigea directement vers sa loge pour ranger ses affaires, et s'en aller sans se retourner. Pendant ce temps là, Ruki alla s'asseoir tranquillement fumer une cigarette, tandis qu'Aoi vint à lui en lui disant._

**« T'es content? Reita quitte le groupe! »**_  
><em>

**« Il est pas sérieux. »**_  
><em>

**« Il avait plutôt l'air! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Ruki! »**_  
><em>

_Ruki s'énerva un peu,il en avait marre de ses amis qui savaient mieux que lui comment gérer sa relation avec Reita. Il soupira de mauvaise humeur._

**« Et alors quoi? Tu comprends pas qu'il est insupportable? Même si je lui faisais une pipe sur scène devant tout le monde en disant à quel point je l'aime, il trouverait encore le moyen d'être emmerdant parce que je t'ai souris après! J'en ai marre. J'étouffe avec lui! »**

_Aoi poussa un long soupire, jusqu'à ce qu'un membre du staff vienne lui parler à l'oreille.  
><em>

**« Tu vas avoir tout l'air que tu veux maintenant. Il se tire. Et il fait pas semblant! »**

**« Je n'irais pas m'excuser! »**_  
><em>

**« Ne t'excuses pas si tu veux, mais arranges-ça et vite! Si on devait prendre une décision dans le groupe, c'est toi qu'on virerait. Il y en a marre de tes sauts d'humeurs à propos de Reita! Soit vous êtes ensemble et tu fais des concessions, soit vous vous séparé et vous faites pas chier! »**_  
><em>

_Aoi commençait vraiment a en avoir marre des deux là. Et pourtant, ils avaient la tête tellement dur, mais il y avait bien que la tête. Ruki soupira, se levant, il allait régler cette histoire très vite. Il se dirigea vers la loge dans laquelle Reita s'était enfermé. Il toqua à la porte, et appuya machinalement sur la poignet qui le laissa entré à son grand étonnement. Reita n'était pas le genre à laisser les portes ouvertes quand il se changeait, c'était quelque chose qui avait l'habitude de faire sourire le petit chanteur. Reita et lui se ressemblaient au moins sur ce point, et ça le rassurait un peu. Pourtant sous ses yeux, c'était un Reita à moitié nu qui se présentait, tranquillement assis devant le miroir à essayer d'enlever tout le maquillage qu'ils leurs avaient tartinés sur la figure. Ruki referma la porte derrière lui, n'oubliant pas de la fermé à clé, il fixa Reita quelques longues secondes avant de lui dire, très sérieux._

**« Tu n'étais pas sérieux... pas vrai? »**_  
><em>

**« A propos de ? »**_  
><em>

_Ruki afficha un sourire crispé. Il n'aimait pas quand Reita commençait comme ça. Il hésitait un peu, puis répondit._

**« De quitter le groupe... De .. me quitter... »**_  
><em>

_Reita arrêta tout quelques instants pour plonger son regard dans celui de Ruki. Il savait que Ruki pensait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il pensait toujours ça. Pourtant cette fois, c'était décidé._

**« Je le suis. Très sérieux même. »**_  
><em>

_Le visage du chanteur blêmit un peu tandis qu'il continuait de fixer l'amour de sa vie. Alors... Il le quittait, comme ça? Il accusa le coup, voulant plus de précisions._

**« Mais ... Pourquoi? »**_  
><em>

**« Tu le sais très bien. Notre relation ne mène nulle part. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est le groupe, les fans, et tes amants... J'attendais un peu plus de toi.. »**_  
><em>

_Ruki était outré, réellement. Comment pouvait-il penser ça de lui?_

**« Mes amants? Non mais tu délires là! »**_  
><em>

_Reita détourna le regard.  
><em>

**« Oses me dire que tu n'as pas embrassé Uruha. Oses me dire que si j'étais pas là, tu ne serais pas dans une chambre avec lui, ou n'importe quel autre homme. »**

_Ruki soupira doucement, optant pour une autre méthode d'approche. Il se dirigea vers son beau Reita assit, et il s'assit à califourchon sur son beau bassiste, passant ses bras autours de son cou, lui susurra à l'oreille._

**« Tu veux me faire une fouille au corps? »**_  
><em>

_Reita n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à ça, et il repoussa le chanteur, doucement, mais fermement en lui disant._

**« Arrêtes ça tu veux. »**_  
><em>

**« Fais moi l'amour Rei... »**_  
><em>

_Peut importe la voix suave, et remplit de désir du chanteur, Reita le repoussa encore une fois, assez contrarié._

**« Vas voir un de tes amants! Après tout, ils sont là pour ça. »**_  
><em>

_Ruki s'éloigna de quelques pas, légèrement blessé de se faire refouler de la sorte, mais il n'en démordit pas une seule seconde. Il s'appuya contre la table, et fixa Reita sûr de lui._

**« Puisque tu y tiens tant. Je vais faire l'amour avec mon amant... »**

_Reita soupira, il savait que Ruki le trompait, et il venait de l'avouer! Il détestait ce petit bout d'homme de le rendre fou de lui, et d'oser ce moquer à ce point de lui et de ses petits sentiments. Détournant le regard de son chanteur, il ne vit pas Ruki déboutonner son pantalon, et doucement mais sûrement glisser sa mains dans sous son boxer. Ce qui attira l'attention de Reita était les petits gémissements de Ruki à côté de lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ruki était là, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, entrain de se... Masturber comme si de rien n'était. Reita sentit son bas ventre s'enflammer à la vue de ce petit corps frissonnant sous ses propres caresses. Ah ce qu'il pouvait détester Ruki d'être si désirable! Il lutta contre son envie, et lui balança_

**« T'as rien trouver de mieux ? C'est pas ça qui me fera coucher avec toi! »**_  
><em>

_Ruki se laissa légèrement emporter par sa provocation. Il fallait dire, qu'à défaut d'avoir Reita, se satisfaire lui-même était la meilleure solution. Il s'arrêta pourtant, quelques secondes, pour retrouver son souffle et lui répondre._

**« Tu m'as dit de coucher avec mon amant. Mon seul amant hormis toi, c'est moi-même. Alors si tu veux pas me voir continuer tout seul.. »**_  
><em>

**« Arrêtes de mentir! C'est pas parce que tu te masturbes que ça veut dire que tu m'es fidèle... »**_  
><em>

_Ruki le regarda fixement, sans sourire, et pourtant, il était mort d'envie que Reita lui fasse l'amour, là tout de suite maintenant. Il essaya de garder son sérieux, malgré le désir qui était née en lui._

**« Tu veux des faits concrets? Parfait. Quand on fait l'amour, c'est ton nom que je crie, et ça tout les voisins pourront le confirmer. Je ne me suis jamais absenté sans que tu saches le motif, ni que je sois joignable. Tu sais toujours où je suis, et avec qui. Ensuite.. Si je mets ces pantalons Ô combien moulant, c'est uniquement parce que je sais que pendant deux heures de concert, tout ce que tu auras en point de vue sont mes fesses moulées dans ces pantalons deux fois trop petits qui m'empêchent de bander correctement! Et si j'embrasse d'autres que toi sur scène, c'est parce que.. Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler. Si je t'embrassais j'aurais envie que tu me prennes dans la seconde. Parce que tu me fais de l'effet, et oui ma vie tourne autours du sexe... Mais autant dire qu'elle tourne uniquement autour de ton sexe. Il n'y a jamais eut personne d'autres, et si tu ne me crois pas, crois au moins aux faits que je t'ai donné. »**_  
><em>

_Reita regardait Ruki de manière attentive. Il est vrai que tout les faits pouvaient être dans cette optique. Peut être qu'il était trop jaloux. Peut être qu'il ne supportait pas imaginer Ruki le quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant une question lui brûlait les lèvres.._

**« Pourquoi tu mets ces pantalons alors? »**_  
><em>

_Ruki savait qu'il avait gagné. Il eut un petit sourire, en lui répondant._

**« Parce que ça t'excites. Et qu'une fois le concert fini, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, comme tu le fais si bien.. »**_  
><em>

**« ... Ruki... Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt? »**_  
><em>

_Le petit chanteur baissa un peu la tête, honteux de ce qu'il allait dire._

**« Il n'y a rien de romantique dans le fait de vouloir allumer son homme. Je ne sais pas comment te parler de façon romantique... Tu me quittes toujours? »**_  
><em>

_Reita eut un doux sourire en voyant son petit chanteur, douter un peu. _

**« Non. Je reste. Avec toi. Avec le groupe.. »**_  
><em>

_Ruki se mordit la lèvre inférieur, à la fois heureux, et préoccupé. Il jeta un regard à Reita, et lui demanda._

**« ... On fait l'amour? »**_  
><em>

_Reita lui lança un regard de réprimande, mais Ruki n'écoutait rien. Il vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Reita, sentant bien que le blondinet ne serait pas contre. Il se vautra contre le torse de son bassiste, glissant à nouveau sa mains sous son boxer, se touchant encore, pour énervé Reita. Au début le petit bassiste restait de marbre, mais c'était sans compter Ruki et ses plans machiavéliques. Le petit chanteur, passa son autre petite mains dans son dos, allant défaire le pantalon de son blond. Une fois fait, il introduisit sa mains sous les sous vêtements de Reita, allant flatter le membre de Reita qui manquait cruellement d'attention depuis tout à l'heure. Le bassiste laissa son petit ami faire quelques courts instant avant de venir mettre son grain de sel. Ruki l'embrassait dans le cou, la tête tellement penché en arrière que c'était presque un miracle. Reita effleura le bras de son brun qui menait jusqu'à sa partie privé, il prit la virilité du petit chanteur en mains, avec pour toute excuse._

**« Je vais prendre la relève... »**

_Ruki lâcha malgré lui un gémissement sonore sentant Reita s'occuper de lui de cette façon si agréable. Ce fut ce premier gémissement assez fort pour que les trois autres membres de l'autre côté des murs eurent un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Les membres du staffs étaient légèrement habitués à ce petit manège entre le chanteur et le bassiste. C'était ni la première fois, ni la dernière fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour dans l'une de leurs loges. Certains rougissaient d'entendre des bruits de sexe de cette manière, et en règle général, la plupart des gens étaient gêner, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Pourtant Aoi eut un léger commentaire amusé._

**« On peut dire qu'il sait se mettre les gens dans la poche ce mec là. »**_  
><em>

_Uruha piqua un sourire suivit d'un léger rire, tandis que Kai répliqua seulement._

**« De vrai bêtes sauvages. Ils pourraient attendre d'être dans leurs chambres d'hôtels pour faire ce genre de choses... »**_  
><em>

**« Kai.. L'amour n'attend pas, et l'amour est partout autour de nous.. »**_  
><em>

**« Je crois que Reita reste finalement. »**_  
><em>

**« Allons boire à la santé du groupe! »**_  
><em>

_Les deux bruns se tournèrent vers Uruha. Lui et ses boissons. Mais ils étaient assez d'accord. Et puis, ils n'allaient pas attendre que Ruki et Reita finissent de faire l'amour, parce qu'en général, ça leur prenait un temps considérable. Ils partirent donc l'âme en paix, sachant parfaitement, qu'une fois qu'ils auraient finit de faire l'amour, et se seraient habillé en tenus de villes, ils allaient les rejoindre au bar, et partager quelques bouteilles de Saké. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour agir comme ça, en dépit total de la convenance et sans gênes... Que deux amoureux passionnés comme eux._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Voilà, c'est une One-shot. Je l'avais en tête. Et je suis désolé pour tout les amateurs de Yaoi Reitukien, mais bon... Vous verrez bien l'autre chapitre d'une autre fiction. En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, et plutôt d'ailleurs, cette histoire, car c'est le seul et unique chapitre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé :D et je vous dis à très bientôt j'espère ;)

..


End file.
